prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 6, 1999 WWE Heat results
The June 6, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Nassau Coliseum in Long Island, New York. It was taped on June 6, 1999. Recap In the opening match, the Road Dogg defeated the Godfather, thanks to a chairshot from Billy Gunn. Afterwards, Gunn stomped on Godfather, but Dogg chased him off and to the backstage area. Backstage, the Acolytes walking around with the tag titles. Jim Ross interviews the Acolytes in the ring. They proclaim that they are the best and nobody can measure up to them. They are interrupted by the Brood, who rise up from a ring of fire. All five wrestlers start to brawl in the entranceway, but the lights go off as the Acolytes get a bloodbath. Backstage, Steve Austin arrives at the arena. He takes time to berate a backstage employee who says "good evening to him". The Big Show easily defeated Droz to qualify for the King of the Ring tournament. As Droz and Albert make their way backstage, they accidentally bump into Austin. Austin beats them both down. Mark Henry faced Jeff Jarrett with the WWF Intercontinental title on the line. Austin interrupted the match by attacking both wrestlers, though Jarrett ran off before he was stunnered. Ken Shamrock scored a victory over Meat with the Anklelock. After the match, Jeff Jarrett jumped in the ring and El Kabonged Shamrock. As Jarrett locked in an anklelock on Shamrock, Austin showed up and stunnered Jarrett, then Meat. Backstage, a bloodied Shamrock pushes away Lucas and challenges Jarrett to a Lion's Den match on the next Raw. Cole tasks Lucas with finding Austin and asking him who the Higher Power is. Kane defeated Test to qualify for the 1999 King of the Ring tournament. He will go on to face Big Show. Backstage, Lucas asks Austin who the Higher Power is. Austin says it doesn't matter since the person isn't even here. Chyna defeated Val Venis to qualify for the King of the Ring tournament after some well-timed interference from Triple H and poorly-timed interference from Nicole Bass. After the match, Triple H and Val Venis brawl and have to be separated by officials. Steve Austin continues his rampage by stunnering Venis and a variety of officials as the show goes off the air. Results ; ; * Singles Match: The Road Dogg defeated The Godfather (w/ 7 Hoes) (1:02) ** Dogg defeated Godfather after a chairshot from Billy Gunn. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. * Singles Match: The Big Show defeated Droz (w/ Prince Albert) (0:59) ** Show defeated Droz after a chokeslam. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. * WWF Intercontinental Title Match: Jeff Jarrett © (/w Debra) vs. Mark Henry (w/ D-Lo Brown & Ivory) ends in a no contest (~2:00) ** Steve Austin attacks both wrestlers. ** No ending bell. * Singles Match: Ken Shamrock defeated Meat (w / Jacqueline, Ryan Shamrock, & Terri Runnels) (3:37) ** Shamrock made Meat submit to the Anklelock. * Singles Match: Kane defeated Test (3:05) ** Kane defeated Test after a Tombstone. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. * Singles Match: Chyna (w/ Triple H) defeated Val Venis (w/ Nicole Bass) (2:14) ** Chyna defeated Venis after a Pedigree. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole Ring Announcer * Dave Penzer Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-11-25-10h58m52s174.png|Billy Gunn hits Godfather with a chair. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-13h17m43s174.png|Jim Ross interviews the Acolytes. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-14h12m52s240.png|P.M.S. watches Meat wrestle. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-14h13m29s97.png|Jeff Jarrett hits Ken Shamrock with a guitar. vlcsnap-2012-11-26-11h58m19s114.png|Kane tombstones Test. vlcsnap-2012-11-26-12h11m21s249.png|Val Venis refused to hit Chyna. External links * Heat #45 * Heat #45 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events